Butterfly on your Right Shoulder
by xXOtaku-SenseiXx
Summary: The life of the VOCALOIDs takes a turn for the strange when they recruit two new singers to the team- one of which is being trailed by a psychotic young child who thinks they are sisters! What secrets are Chou Usagi and Daiki Mori hiding? When and how will those secrets be revealed? Read to find out! Miku X Len, Kaito X Rin, OC X OC...please R&R! This is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! Sorry about that greeting, my friend kept on saying it and it kinda caught on…anyway, I know I haven't been on in like forever (by forever I mean about two or three months[?]) but I'm, back now, so hello friends (oops!). If you are reading this at all, I promise I won't give up on this fan fiction (like I did with some others that I won't mention…) I've been thinking about writing a VOCALOID fanfiction since I first heard World is Mine by Hatsune Miku (the first VOCALOID song I ever heard!) but I couldn't come up with a good enough plot. So I figured I'd start today. (Today is Len and Rin Kagamine's birthday, and they are my favorite VOCALOIDs!) So I decided to start with Lenny-kun's birthday. (That is my nickname for my favorite VOCALOID of all time, Len Kagamine!) I have a few OCs, and if you don't like that then I'm sorry but I had to because there weren't enough guys, plus I like OCs and I had a few character ideas. I have like six new guys and three girls. I'm using Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gumi, Teto, Akita, Kamui, and Hiyama for the characters that I did not make up. I'm not the kind of person that tells you the couples before you read the story, either. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas or Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year, and if you don't review the story, my imaginary pet karate-fighting ninja-panda named Sparkles will bite your ankles…and possibly your face, too.**

Len Kagamine woke up to the sound of his twin sister, Rin, screaming like a maniac.

"Len-kun! Len-kun! Miku-chan brought you a present!" she yelled.

"R-really?" Len asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Yes! And Kaito-senpai did, too! And that one is from Meiko-san, I think, but maybe it's from Luka-senpai! And guess who else got you a gift?" Rin rambled, somehow managing to be wide awake at about five a.m. (Len checked the clock)

"Wh-who?" Len said, wishing his sister would leave him alone so he could sleep for another hour or two, but knowing she was already too excited.

"Me! Rin-chan! Your big twin sister! Your onee-chan! No, wait, your onee-_sama_! Okay? Yes, that sounds perfect! _I_, Rin Kagamine, your onee-_sama_, your twin sister, got you the _very best _birthday present _ever_, in the history of all birthday presents! So open mine first! No last! Wait, no, first! No-"

"Best for last, Rin-onee-chan."

"Okay, then, last! Open mine last! Okay?"

"Okay." Len sat up and stretched. _Rin-onee-chan is very excited, even for her._ Rin always seemed to be excited, either that or angry. She had a nasty temper, too, beause she was very aggressive and competitive. He looked to the foot of his bed and saw a variety of neatly-wrapped presents. One had teal wrapping and a green bow (probably from Miku), one had deep blue wrapping decorated with ice-cream cones (definitely from Kaito), one had red wrapping and a neatly tied purple ribbon (maybe that one was from Meiko), and the last had yellow writing with the words 'Happy Birthday' all over it and a yellow ribbon with one thin black stripe on each side (this would have to be the one from Rin).

Len decided to open them from biggest to smallest, since Rin's was the smallest. Len grabbed the big teal one and read the tag.

'_Happy birthday, Len-kun, I hope you like this present! I had to shop for five days to find the perfect one! -Love, your friend and senpai, Miku Hatsune 3_

Len blushed. He'd had a crush on Miku for about two years now. He slowly began to peel the tape, hoping to preserve the wrapping paper, when, suddenly, Rin jumped in and started tearing the paper off with her abnormally sharp fingernails.

"Oee-chan! What are you doing! I was going to save that paper!" Len complained.

Rin looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before replying, "Well, you get to save the present inside, anyway, so it doesn't really matter that much."

Len sighed. Rin just did not undersand his feelings for Miku, no matter how many times he hinted at it. Kaito Shion was the only one that knew, since they sort of friends-frienemies, I think you'd call it. Sometimes Len hated him, but other times they would have these really awkward bromance moments, and other times they just hung out as if they were good friends. In one of their normal hang out moments, Len had told him that he really liked Miku and wanted to know how to win her over. Kaito had just laughed and then they said nothing the rest of the time and Kaito just awkwardly stared at Len from the corner of his eye for the rest of the time. After that they never spoke of Len's crush again, and when he did try to mention it the same thing happened and they spiraled into an awkward silence again before leaving about five minutes later to do chores that neither of them really wanted nor needed to do. So Len was very lonely when it came to his feelings for Miku Hatsune, the sixteen-year old, blueish-haired senpai of his that would not allow him to treat her like a senpai and made him act friendly and casual towards her. Len smiled to himself. Maybe secretive was the best way to be when it came to things like this.

When Rin finally finished ruining the precious paper that was nearly the exact same color as Miku's hair, Len grabbed the large box away from his sister. "I don't want you to do everything, Onee-chan," he said, sticking his tongue out at her. She replied by doing the same and crossing her arms around her chest tightly. Len smiled again. He loved making his sister angry, except not too angry. If Rin got really upset she might try to run him over in a bulldozer-for real! But that's a long story. Len opened the tightly sealed paper box and revealed a card taped to another box. The card said , _'Happy birthday Len-kun! I think this present will suit you perfectly!' _Len blushed so bad that he worried his sister might notice. Quickly he set the card aside and opened the second box. Inside was a shark tooth necklace, the next volume of his favorite comedy manga, an animated movie, a plushy of his favorite manga character, and a basket of Miku's homemade cookies set on tob of a white hoodie that read '_VOCALOID' _in big yellow block letters across the front. Len gasped. It was too perfect he blushed even more and grinned what was probably the widest grin he'd ever had.

Rin snickered. "Mine is _way _better!" she said knowingly.

"I'm sure it is, Rin-onee-chan."

"It _is _Len-kun! I _swear _it _is _better! _Really_!"

Len laughed and picked up the next biggest gift, which was from Kaito, and about half the size of Miku's. He tore the paper off this one, too, his fingers hitting his sister's and both of them laughing hysterically. Inside the wrapping was a box and inside the box was about thirty bananas and a card. This card said _'Yo, Len-kun! Have happy birthday! And since it's this time of year I could've said have a happy New Year, but I didn't 'cause that's just ho nice I am! :p'_ Len sighed. Kaito Shion really was weird, even if he was a senpai and had to be treated with respect. And all he got him was bananas and a card. Sure, Len liked bananas, but couldn't he have gone a little deeper than that? Maybe all Len would get him was ice cream. No, he'd probably like that and they'd end up going into another sentimental bromance moment. Len smiled. This was fun. He brushed his blond hair out of his eye which was probably twinkling sky-blue by now since, he was so happy.

The nex present was almost as big as Kaito's and the tag said it was from Meiko Sakane, another one of Len's senpais. The red wrapping came off easily once he untied the bow, which took about ten minutes. Inside were three boxes of pocky, a banana, a sketchbook, pencils, pens, and colored pencils. There was also a card. _'Hey, Len. Happy B-day. Miku says you like manga a lot and I figured you might want to start drawing it as well, so I got you some stuff. And pocky, because I know you love chocolate pocky.' _Len sighed. Meiko knew nothing about manga. But…he was also extremely happy. So happy, in fact, that he couldn't stop smiling! Miku talked about him! She knew what he liked! She told her friends what to get him! He grinned again. This was amazing. Then his happy mood went away a little-only a little, though-when Rin slapped him.

"Stop smiling!" she yelled. "Mine's better! Open it! Open mine! Come on, Len-kun, open it!"

"Fine, whatever," Len sighed, grabbing her present and tearing the wrapping off. Inside was…one piece of paper. He turned the paper over. There was a picture on the other side. It was a terrible, scribbled, marker drawing of two girls that looked almost identical except one had their hair up.

Rin giggled and hugged him. "Do you like it? I knew you would! You love it, right? It's your favorite, right?" She squealed.

"Um, Rin," Len said, pushing her off of himself. "Is this supposed to be…you and me?"

"Of course, Lenny-kun, you're so silly! It's obvious isn't it?"

"Um, sorry, Rin, but this picture sucks. I look like a…girl…"

"No you don't! You can't! This is your favorite present! It's from me! I drew it myself! It took two whole hours to draw! It's my best drawing yet! You love it, right?"

"Um…no, Rin, I'm sorry, but it's not my favorite present…"

Rin looked shocked for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest again. "Come on, Len-kun, we're going downstairs now." She grabbed Len's wrist and dragged him down out the door.

"B-but, Rin-chan, you didn't open your presents yet," Len said as she pulled out of the room.

"It d-doesn't matter. I don't n-need them anyway…" Rin brought her arm to her face and wiped her eyes with her pajama sleeve. As she took her arm away, Len saw tears fall from her cheek and sleeve.

"R-rin-onee-chan, I'm sorry-"

"Sama! It's onee-_sama_! We already discussed that!" Rin let go of Len's arm and spun around. Her eyes were angry and her face was red. The only thing that gave away her sadness were the tears. One on each cheek and filling up each of he pretty, light blue eyes. Len gasped. He hadn't known that her birthday present for him would effect her so much. How could he have known? Suddenly became angry. She had no right to get so upset over a stupid drawing! Who cares? Her art skills didn't change the fact that they were siblings! It didn't change the fact that they were twins! It didn't change how much he loved her, his only sister, his best friend! It didn't change the fact that they'd been together since birth and always would be together, did it? Of course not! So why was she so upset? It didn't make sense!

"No, Onee-chan. I will not call you Onee-sama. You're my sister, and nothing can change that." Rin's eyes grew wide an more tears flowed down her cheeks. "Do you really think some stupid drawing can come between us? 'Cause it can't. And if you think it can then-" Suddenly, Rin leaped toward her brother, wrapping her arms around his chest in one of her Ultra-Hugs. "R-Rin," Len began, but stopped when he heard her sobbing.

"Len-kun! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you didn't like my present! I-I just…I guess I just really wanted to impress you. It took two and a half hours to make!"

"Rin, it's okay. I don't care if you're gift wasn't pretty. It's the thought that counts. And I bet you're gift had the most thought put into it, Rin-onee-chan."

"So mine was your favorite?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Sure, Rin-onee-chan. In a way, yes, it was. In a way."

Rin grinned. "Yay! Len-kun liked my present! Len-kun liked my present!" And with that she skipped off down the hallway towards the living room.

Len chased after her, laughing and calling, "Rin-chan! Rin-chan, wait up!"

As she prepared to hurl herself into the living room where she would probably brag about how much Len liked her present, Rin curled her chin down into her chest and flung herself forward into…Kaito Shion.

"S-Shion-senpai…" Rin gasped.

Kaito smiled "Why, hello, Rin-chan. Are you having a happy birthday?"

"Y-yes, Senpai…"

"Good. Did you open my present yet?"

"N-no, Senpai. G-gomenasai. I-I wasn't t-thinking, S-senpai."

"That's quite alright, Rinny-chi."

Rin blushed.

"Len-kun! How are you?"

"I'm fine, so why are you in my house?" This turned out to be one of the times when Len hated Kaito.

Kaito laughed. "Oh, Lenny-kun, you're so cold!"

"Don't call me that! Why are you here?"

"We all are!" Kaito gestured to the living room, where Miku Hatsune, Kamui Gakupo, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Gumi Megapoid, Teto Kasane, Hiyama Kiyoteru, and Akita Neru all sat smiling.

"W-why, though?"

"To surprise you on your birthday, of course!" Miku said, smiling.

"O-oh," Len whispered.

"We were planning on taking you to the mall first and then to a restaurant for lunch and later to Kaito's family's ice cream shop!" Miku said, still smiling.

"O-okay,"

Rin leaned over to Len's ear. "You're stuttering," she whispered.

Len turned to Rin angrily. "I know that! Geez!"

"After presents, of course!" Kaito said, splitting up the fight. "Rin-chan didn't open any yet!"

"To the twins room, then!" said Luka, jumping up off the couch. Kaito and Hiyama hooked their arms through Rin's and began pulling her up the stairs.

"H-hey! Guys, really, cut it ou-" Len began, only to be interrupted by Miku and Meiko hooking their arms through his and pulling him up the stairs after his sister. "M-Miku-san! Sakine-senpai!"

Miku smiled and put her finger to her lips. "Sh," she said. "Just go with it! We're going to have a great day! Okay?"

"O-okay…" Len said, blushing and turning his head away from Miku.

They continued to march the twins to their room and sit them down on their beds and sing happy birthday as Rin opened her presents. She got forty oranges from Kaito, a matching set of earings, bracelets, necklaces, and hair clips that all had Rin's signature floppy white bow on them from Miku, a pair of yellow high heels from Meiko, a card with three hundred yen in it from Gakupo, a sheet of smiley stickers from Luka, a carrot from Gumi (even though Rin didn't like carrots), a new pink cell phone with a yellow charm on it from Teto, a littledesk organizer from Kiyoteru, and a pair of pink mittens and a yellow coat from Neru. Rin smiled. "Thanks guys!" she flushed.

"And, Len-kun, did you like your presents?" Miku asked kindly.

"T-they were v-very nice, M-m-miku. Thank you."

"Oh, you're so kawaii Len-kun!"

Len blushed.

"Oh, yeah! Miku-chan, didn't the others bring presents for Len-kun?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, I think so, Kaito-senpai." Miku said, looking at Kaito thoughtfully. "Did you, guys?" she asked, turning to Gakupo and the others. They all nodded. So Len had six more presents to open. Neru shoved her gift in his face and made him open it first. It was on measly little banana. From Teto he got a piece of banana bread, from Gumi he got a carrot (even though Len didn't like carrots, either), and got the exact same desk organizer as Rin from Kiyoteru. Len sighed. Miku's was definitely the best present of all.

XXX

They went to the mall and everyone got something. Miku got a shirt that matched Len's new sweater except that it was black with her signature tealish color spelling out _'VOCALOID.' _Len and Rin got matching headphones, Kaito got a blue hat that nearly blended in with his hair, Luka got a tuna sandwich (for some reason, even though they were going to have lunch soon), Meiko got a red jacket that had the name of her favorite beer company on it, Gumi got a pretty orange and yellow skirt, Teto got a box of chocolates (again, who knows why, since chocolate isn't even Teto's food), Gakupo got a pair of trousers and a plastic samurai sword, Kiyoteru got a plain brown tie, and Neru got a pretty white dress, leg warmers, and a pair of white earmuffs.

"That was fun!" Miku said, as they walked out into the snow towards Kaito's deep blue sports car. "Now to lunch!"

XXX

The rest of Len and Rin Kagamine's perfect birthday party was spent at Souma's Ramen Shop and S.I.C.

**Thanks for reading, AND YOU MUST COMMENT/REVIEW OR MY IMAGINARY NINJA-PANDA WILL EAT YOUR BRAINS OUT THROUGH YOUR EAR! Thanks! I'll try to write a chapter a week, maybe even a chapter a day if possible. I should have a chapter done by 7:00 pm if I write one that day, so please keep reading! I already started on tomorrows chapter and I might have it done by tonight (hopefully)! Until next time, sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with chapter two! Thanks for the reviews! Um…okay, I have a little explaining to do. Len calls Rin 'Rin-onee-chan' or 'Onee-chan' because onee means big sister and Rin is older than him. If you have ever read the VOCALOID manga, Hatsune Mix, that is what Len actually calls her. It's not saying that they are just friends or that they are immature, it's just kind of like he's calling her sis or something. And I'm sorry for the names, that's just what I call them so it's kind of a habit. I'll try to call them all by their first names this time. With Gumi, though, I just thought it was Megapoid. Oops. Oh well, I'll fix it this time around. Sorry if Rin was annoying, I was trying to make her extremely hyper for that chapter. She is better in this chapter, trust me. About the guy characters, I know that technically there are more, but I don't really know much about them so I wouldn't be able to write about them, at least not very well. I just used my favorite VOCALOIDs. Plus I just like OCs. Also, a leek and a spring onion and a long onion are all the same thing, and actually, in some versions of her songs she says 'leek,' depending on who's translation you're looking at, but it's all basically the same thing. About Miku's color, sorry, I messed up there. Teal was just easier to write since I was typing it all on my iPod touch yesterday, but I do know that it's turquoise. Thanks to all of you that support Len X Miku, I do, too, and I'm sick of all the Kaito X Miku shit that's going around. (Please don't mind my language, I'm sorry if it offends anyone. The characters will swear later on though [this chapter, especially], so I hope you don't mind.) Anyway, I hope that helped you to understand why I wrote it the way I did. Again, gomenasai for my previous mistakes. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Miku Hatsune's POV:

I woke up and stretched, yawning really loud. Yesterday was a lot of fun! I think Len liked my present, at least I hope so. I got up out of bed smiling. I had a feeling today was going to be another great day! New years was coming fast, so I had to get ready for the festival I would be going to with Rin-chan, Luka-chan, and Kaito-senpai. I still had to buy a yukata. This year maybe I'd get a pink one since I'd outgrown my turquoise one last year.

Quietly, I tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, careful not to wake my obnoxious older brother, Mikuo. I grabbed the container of hot cocoa mix and hummed that song Len wrote called Hot Cocoa while I made myself a cup. **(NOTE: If you have never heard Hot Cocoa you **_**must **_**go look it up **_**now**_**! It's a great song! Super kawaii, too!) **I poured out the rest of the marshmallows into my mug and took a huge gulp of cocoa that burned my tongue.

"Fuck!" I yelled, louder than I had meant to. Then, quickly, I covered my mouth with my hands, hoping my parents hadn't woken up to me swearing. Luckily, they hadn't. But Mikuo had. Which made me want to swear even more. _God damn Mikuo! He always ruins everything! What an ass! _I thought as the seventeen year old boy that looked so much like me came down the stairs, smirking.

"Well, well, Miku-chi! You're not normally one to use that kind of language. And the baby heard it to! I can't believe you're my sister," Mikuo said sarcastically, pointing at something in my hand. I looked down and realized I was still holding my doll, Miku Hachune. The doll looked exactly like me, which is why I'd named it after myself. I'd had it since I was really young and I always slept with it, too. Suddenly, I blushed. **(Note: I know Hachune Miku isn't really a doll, but I wanted to include her in the story, so there she is. Maybe I'll include Zatsune Miku. Review with any ideas or suggestions, please!)**

"Damn you , Mikuo! Why are you such a jerk?" I said in a half whisper half yell, if that's possible.

"Why are you such a baka?" Mikuo asked in that perfectly calm, silky voice that I had come to hate so much. **(Note: Baka can mean either stupid, fool, or idiot. Here it means idiot.)**

"I am not! You'd better go straight back up to bed or I-I'll-"

"Tell you what," Mikuo started to say in the same voice. "If you give me that cup of hot cocoa, I'll leave you and your doll alone. If not, I'll tell mom you swore _and_ I'll tell Kaito Shion that you carry around a little, plushy look-alike doll from your childhood." **(*SPOILER ALERT* Note: Miku likes Kaito and Kaito likes Miku, but Miku eventually goes with Len and Kaito with Meiko[either that or Len ends up with one of my soon-arriving OCs. Leave suggestions on your favorite couples, please]. Everyone except Len knows that Miku likes Kaito.)**

"Mikuo!"

"Deal or not?"

"But…fine," I said, handing him the cup of hot cocoa. He smirked and calmly lifted the mug to his lips.

I sighed, turning around to make another cup, when all of the sudden I heard a thud and Mikuo yelled, "Gad damn that hurts! You're gonna pay for that one, Miku!"

"What?" I asked curiously, turning around to find Mikuo's tongue hanging out of his mouth and my shattered mug and spilled cocoa all over the floor. I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. "God, Mikuo, I thought you were smarter than that! Don't you know hot cocoa has to cool down before you drink it? It is _hot _cocoa after all, not room temperature cocoa!"

Mikuo then preceded to give me the middle finger and start walking toward me threateningly, as if he were going to hurt me. I didn't even back away. I knew exactly where this was going. Mikuo took one step forward and cried out in pain. He had stepped on a shard of glass from the hot cocoa mug. I laughed again. "Go to bed, Mikuo-kun. I'll clean this up. You've been through enough today."

Mikuo rolled his eyes and walked away. It was my turn to smirk as he walked back up the stairs, limping and growling in rage.

I grabbed a paper towel and soaked up all of the hot cocoa and blood from the floor. Then I picked up all the little pieces of the mug and swept up the tiny pieces, humming Hot Cocoa again as I worked. I was done with hot cocoa for today. So instead, I made scrambled eggs and called Rin to see if she wanted to hang out later.

Rin Kagamines POV:

_Ring ring, ring ring _went the phone. I sat up and yawned, checking my clock. Six in the morning…too early. I layed back down, still tired. A few minutes later someone started to poke me on the shoulder. I rolled over, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes to reveal Len standing over me, blushing.

"T-the phone is for you," he said.

"Who is it?"

"M-m-miku-san," Len replied, looking away. He was so stupid. He thought I didn't know that he liked Miku. Duh! It's kinda obvious. I think the whole school knows about it, except for Miku, who is strangely blind to that sort of thing when it comes to anyone younger than her. Secretly, I don't approve of his crush on Miku, although I suppose Miku is better than some people I can think of…not to name names or anything, but Neru Akita likes him a little, I think.

"Arigato, Len-kun," I said, taking the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Rin-chan!" said Miku's cheerful voice. **(Moshi moshi is the standard way of greeting someone on the phone in Japan.)**

"What's up, Miku-chan?" I asked brightly, somehow suddenly becoming wide awake.

"Just wonderin' if you wanted to come hang out later!"

"Sure!"

We hung up and I began to get ready. I kicked Len out of our shared room and pulled on a pretty, short, pink silk dress. I tied my hair into a ponytail with a little pink ribbon and slipped on my pink flats. I grabbed my tiny pink handbag and shoved about fifty dollars into it before taking off out the door, calling behind me, "Bye, mom. Bye, dad. Going to Miku-chan's! Be back soon!"

When I arrived at Miku's house, she was standing in the doorway waiting for me. She smiled and waved one hand above her head. I did the same as I observed her outfit-it's not my fault I'm a bit obsessed with clothing! She had on a tight-fit, turquoise shirt that said _'Pocky Person' _in big black letters across the breast. Not bad, but it could've been a bit more flashy. She also wore skinny jeans and black gothic boots. Her hair was down today, and brushed out very nicely. She had a medium-sized, over-the-shoulder style black leather purse, three pink bracelets on her right hand, and two purple bracelets on her left hand. I smiled. She was at least decent. I could be seen in public with her. And no, I am _not _shallow! I just appreciate good-looking people!

Anyways, I walked into Miku's house and the first thing she did was hand me a list…well, actually, more like she shoved it in my face.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"A to-do list!" Miku said

"O-oh…wait, a what? I didn't know you were dragging me out here to do chores or errands or whatever! No fair!" I complained.

"Not chores, Rin-chan! Shopping!"

"Oh, okay!" I said, laughing. "So where to first?"

Kaito Shion's POV:

I yawned and sat up in bed. It was seven thirty, and my mom was calling me over and over again.

"Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun! Get down here now!"

"I'm coming, mom!" I pulled myself up out of bed with some effort, since I'm not used to waking up until around ten. I yawned as I pulled a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans on and lazily stumbled down the stairs.

"Kaito-kun, I need you to do some errands for me, okay, honey?" Mom asked in her obnoxious baby voice.

"Sure mom."

"'Kay, hon, you've gotta go get some stuff to make leek stew for dinner, and-"

"L-leeks?" I stuttered. Leeks were Miku's favorite food.

"Yep, and carrots, and-"

"I know, mom," I sighed.

"Also, get yourself something nice to wear to the New Years festival, 'kay? And get some more pocky and onigiri rice balls. Oh, and mommy would like some chocolates, too!"

"Sure, mom," I said, already opening the door. I closed it behind me and started walking to town. It was cold out. I shivered and hugged myself, rubbing my hands against my arms for heat. There was about two feet of snow and my old sneakers were getting soaked. To top it all off, my toes were numb and I didn't have a coat, either. I laughed at myself. I was so dumb. I probably looked really pathetic, too. But that didn't matter. I had to decide where to go first. I looked around. The closest store was the grocery store, so I decided to go there first. I checked my imaginary list of items that I needed to get and decided what I could get here. Stuff for soup, pocky, and onigiri rice balls. Then I'd have to head off to the candy shop, and then all the way to the mall. I groaned. I really hated walking. Maybe I'd treat myself to some ice cream…but no. Who would sell ice cream at this time of year?

I reached the grocery store and was about to pull the door open when I noticed to specific people through the window. They were right there, giggling and smiling-Miku and Rin. I breathed in to fast and the cold air tickled my throat. I coughed. _Miku is in there with her friend!_ I thought nervously. _Maybe I should go somewhere else first…I shook that thought away. That would only make my trip longer. I reached out and pulled the door open. I stood in between the two doorways for a second, in that little warm walk-in space. I watched Miku and Rinfor a moment before entering the store. Miku laughed and grabbed Rin's wrist. The Rin started laughing as Miku pulled her to a different section of the store. I sighed with relief. Now was my chance to get in unnoticed! I quietly opened the door and entered the store. I walked lightly toward the vegetable and fruit section so I could get the leeks. I grabbed three leeks, looked around, and grabbed another. Then I snuck over to the snacks section and-oh no…there was Miku, right next to the pocky, and Rin, right next to the onigiri. I gulped and started to walk away when suddenly I heard Rin gasp._

"_Kaito-senpai! Hi! Miku, look, it's Kaito-sanpai!" Rin called._

_I spun around, blushing badly. "Hello R-Rin-chan and M-Miku-chan," I said._

"_K-k-kaito-senpai!" Miku said, looking shocked. I laughed to myself. She really was kawaii._

"_Hi Kaito-sanpai!" Rin called, running over and giving me a huge hug around the stomach._

"_H-hello, Rin-chan!" I said, loosing my nervousness._

"_W-why are you her, Kaito-senpai?"_

"_I just needed to pick up some stuff for my m-mom," I said, my nerves coming back when I looked at Miku._

"_Well then," Rin said, "Let's all go on a shopping spree!"_

"_Wha-?" Miku and I gasped in unison._

_And that was how it all started._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back with chapter three! So, um, yeah…this chapter is really funny (I hope). It's all about Miku, Rin, and Kaito's shopping spree. If I was titling my chapters this one would actually be called Shopping Spree. Plus they might meet some people along the way (*SPOILER ALERT* Note: Maybe some Ocs!) Don't forget about my panda 'cause I only got about four reviews out of a grand total of 67 views! Enjoy my random yet epically funny chapter three!**

Kaito Shion's POV:

"Let's all go on a shopping spree!" Rin cried.

"Wha-?" Miku and I gasped in unison.

"You know, where you go shopping all day at different stores until you are so tired of shopping that you have to go home or else you'll die? My mom calls it a shop 'til you drop day!" Rin explained.

"Um, Rin-chan, I think Kaito-sanpai and I both know what a shopping spree is. We said what because we were wondering _why_ you wanted us to go on a shopping spree with you," Miku told her friend kindly. I nodded.

"Oh!" Rin smiled. "Well I thought that would be kinda obvious! I just want to hang out with you guys! We could invite Len, too!" she said, and I could've sworn she was smirking at me when she said that last part.

"N-no," I replied. "It would take too long for Len to get here. I have to buy that stuff for my mom."

"Okay then! Where do we all need to go?" Rin said, pulling a miniature notebook out of her tiny purse.

"Um, we need to go to the grocery store, the mall, the candy shop, the butcher, the market, and the party store," Miku said thoughtfully.

"Okay!" Rin said, writing it all down. "Kaito-senpai, where do you need to go?"

"U-um, the grocery store, mall, candy shop, and then we can all go to my family's ice cream place afterwards, since they're open all year 'round," I replied.

"Got it!" Rin said, still cheerful. "That works out perfectly! Now, what do you need from the grocery store, Kaito-senpai?"

"Um, I already got the stuff for leek so-"

"Oh! Leek soup! Can I come to your house for dinner, Kaito-senpai? I _love _leek soup!" Miku interrupted excitedly, if a bit rudely.

"U-um…o-o-okay, I-I guess…"

"In that case, I'll come to!" Rin replied.

"F-f-fine," I nodded, blushing at the thought of Miku coming to my house.

"Yay!" both girls squealed, high-fiveing.

I laughed nervously.

"So what else do you need, Kaito-senpai," Miku asked.

"Um, I need…pocky and onigiri rice balls."

"Oh, that's exactly what we were getting, too!" she smiled.

"O-oh," I stuttered.

Rin Kagamine's POV:

Okay, I know. It was mean of me to do that to Len, knowing that he likes Miku, too. Yes, I knew that Kaito would say Len couldn't come. I know, I know. I'm a terrible person, right? No. I don't think I am. I'm rooting for Kaito to ask Miku out first, because I know that both Kaito and Miku like each other and I don't want Len to be with Miku. It would make our friendship…awkward. Anyway, I don't think that what I did was that bad. Len can find someone new while I push Miku towards someone else, anyone else.

Miku Hatsune's POV:

On the outside, I smiled and acted like this was a great idea. On the inside, I fumed and swore at Rin and punched things and knocked over everything in the store. _Damn you, Rin-chan! ROAR! Sometimes I really just hate you! Why would you do that!? You know I like him and it's impossible for me to concentrate on anything when he's around! _It's not like I necessarily minded having Kaito around, it's just that I kind of wanted to have a just me and Rin day…plus I didn't want Kaito to see my yukata before the festival. Sometimes Rin could be a total baka.

Anyways, as I was mentally stabbing my friend, she grabbed my right wrist and Kaito's left and dragged us to the Pocky.

"Okay, how much of what do you need, Kaito? And you, Miku?"

"I-I need three c-chocolate, t-two strawberry, and an almond c-c-crush, I guess," Kaito murmured, really nervous for some reason.

"I need five chocolate, five strawberry, and five almond crush," I said.

Rin grabbed our Pocky and put the into separate bags. Then she reached back into the Pocky and brought out eight more boxes of each.

"These are for me!" she said, shoving them into a their own bag.

Then we each picked out our onigiri rice balls and put them into our bags (I got leek and plum, Kaito got chestnut and plum, and Rin got orange, plum, and chocolate peanut butter. At least we all have something in common.)

Then Rin grabbed our wrists again and dragged us to the mall. Rin and I each picked out a yukata for the New Years festival. Mine was light pink with cherry blossom petals, while Rin's was plain yellow with a black belt. Kaito picked out something to wear, but I didn't get to see it.

We continued on to buy more at the mall, before walking to the candy shop.

On the way we passed two people who were singing on the side of the street. One was a girl with shoulder length black hair. The other was a boy with emo-style purple hair that covered one of his eyes. They were singing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, and a small group of people had gathered around in awe. **(Yup, you guessed it. They're the OCs!)**

Rin, Kaito, and I waited for a while as they sang. When they finished, the group of people dispersed and we walked up to them.

"Hey!" Rin called. "You guys are really good at singing!"

"Thanks," the girl said, her voice somewhat deeper than I'd expected from the way she sang. "But we don't accept money for it, if that's what you're getting at."

Rin laughed. "No, I was just complimenting you!"

"Oh."

The boy turned away from us so that his face was hidden. Now that we were up close, he seemed older. Maybe seventeen, like Mikuo.

Kaito walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, dude, you're really good."

The boy turned around, and I gasped. His right eye, the one that was covered by hair, was also covered by a nearly hidden eye-patch.

"Thanks," he said coldly, his voice relatively high pitched, but not extremely. Another thing I noticed about his voice was that it was completely void of emotions. It was dark and almost depressing to hear.

"Um, hello," I said. "I'm Miku Hatsune-san, that's Rin Kagamine-chan, and he is Kaito Shion-senpai. We work for the entertainment program called VOCALOID. You may have heard of it?"

"Yes," said the boy, at the same time as the girl said, "No."

"Um, we do stuff like this," Kaito said, and preceded to sing Cantarella in a lovely, deep voice. I joined in and when we were finished we smiled at each other and Rin clapped happily and started doing a cheer.

"Miku, Kaito, yay yay yay!" she yelled.

"Rin-chan, stop, that's embarrassing!" I blushed. She laughed, but stopped, too.

The girl nodded. "Pretty good. Can that one sing, too?" She nodded to Rin.

Rin stuck out her tongue and said, "Of course I can!" She stood up a little straighter and sang Promise with me.

The guy smiled, revealing large canine teeth, like a vampire's. "She's pretty good, too," he praised.

"Yes," the girl agreed.

"Um, I was hoping that you might want to…um, maybe you'd like to join the VOCALOIDs?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, that sounds great," the girl replied.

"If she's in, I'm in," the guy agreed. "By the way, I'm Daiki Mori, and she's Chou Usagi."

**Yay! I hope you liked it! Sorry, it was really late. The New Years festival will come later today. Anyway, a fun fact! Daiki's name means great noble (you'll find out more about that later), and Chou's means butterfly (again, more about that later…). Their last names mean forest and rabbit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with chapter four! To recap, Miku, Rin, and Kaito just offered to let Daiki Mori and Chou Usagi join the VOCALOIDs. They accepted. There will be two more boys and another girl OC. Enjoy my next chapter! By the way, this story will only have ten chapters since I am running out of ideas and it just seems like more of a short-ish story anyway. Chapter eight will be the climax, nine will be the ending, and ten will probably be an epilogue. I am not going to have as many OCs as I originally thought, though. Please enjoy my next chapter, and I'll see you in chapter five! In this chapter there will be one more OC and maybe one in chapter six.**

The Next Day

Chou Usagi's POV:

I walked along the sidewalk, thinking to myself. I was really happy, but a little disappointed at the same time. I mean, yeah, I joined the VOCALOIDs. That part was great. But now I would never be able to just stand on the side of the road and sing again, or to go to a normal school or anything like that. Miku and the others insisted that Daiki and I transfer to their school, which is an academy for the musically talented and is filled with only VOCALOIDs. Luckily Daiki and I were only a year apart, so we'd see each other a lot and have lunch the same period, but I still felt…lonely. I don't know why. I should be grateful and excited, but I'm just not.

Daiki Mori's POV:

I walked down the road. I was thinking about Chou and how joining the VOCALOIDs would affect her. She was already depressed and very sensitive. I just hoped the transfer and the busy life of a pop-star wouldn't make it harder on her. She'd had a really rough past…I knew that for a fact.

*Flashback*

I chased Chou around the playground. I was only nine, and I was a cute little kid, my now long purple hair still short and spiked. My eyes sparkled as I ran towards her, arms outstretched. I laughed and she turned her head towards me, smiling. She giggled and stumbled over a rock. She didn't fall, but it slowed her down enough for me to be able to catch her. I tapped her shoulder.

"Tag," I yelled, "you're it!"

She laughed and turned around, reaching towards me. I paused for a moment before realizing what she was doing. I turned around and like my life depended on it. I was a lot faster than Chou, and she knew it, so she turned away from me and ran after another kid instead. He was our older classmate, but I can't remember his name now. She chased after him for about two minutes before catching up. She grabbed his hair and pulled so hard that he fell over backwards.

"You're it now!" she laughed.

The older boy blushed, quickly becoming angry out of his embarrassment. "You little cheat!" he yelled. "You can't grab people by the hair! That's cheating! I shouldn't have to be it!"

"But I got you fair and square," Chou said. "I tagged you, so you have to be 'it.' That's how the game goes."

"Yeah right!" the boy yelled, growing angrier still. He raised a fist at Chou.

"Stop it!" I yelled. He turned towards me and smirked.

"Stay out of it!" he replied.

He raised his fist once more towards Chou, but I ran up to them and grabbed his arm, stopping the blow.

This time he turned towards me and stared at me for a moment before saying anything. "Why you little," he finally muttered, grabbing my shirt collar and raising his fist at my face. He smirked and was about to hit me when suddenly he dropped my shirt and fell limply to the ground. Chou stood behind him, her eyes glowing red.

"Pick on someone you own size," she whispered in contempt. I stared at her, my mouth gaping open and my eyes wide in shock. I was too young and trusting to be afraid.

Chou just smiled at me apologetically and turned around, walking away.

*End of Flashback*

I shook my head, trying to push the memories away. That was one of my problems, the ability to get lost in a dreamscape, unable to control my conscious actions. I couldn't let that happen today. Not now. But I couldn't stop the daydream now. It was a very powerful memory, one that held an important place in my life.

*Flashback*

As Chou walked away, I decided to follow after her. I ran up behind her and grabbed her arm. She turned to face me, her eyes still glowing. Somehow she seemed different right now from how she normally was. Her already black hair seemed darker, her eyes, of course, were glowing crimson, her skin seemed almost pure white, and she seemed smaller than normal, but bigger at the same time, as if she was thinner, but taller, too. The thing that caught my attention the most, though, was the way she seemed to glow. A very faint blue light surrounded her, except it wasn't just blue, it was purple and black and red, too, all at the same time. She seemed more powerful than before.

"C-Chou-chan?" I gasped, because this girl, although she looked like the Chou I knew, couldn't have possibly been the same person. Or at least, that's what I thought.

*End of Flashback*

"O-oh, Daiki, it's you!" a familiar voice called out. It was Chou. But I couldn't see her. I looked around, wondering where she could've been. "I'm down here," she said again. I looked down at my feet, and there she was, sitting on the ground, laughing.

"W-what happened?" I asked, confused. She laughed and her usually cold and lifeless eyes sparkled like they only did when we were alone. I couldn't help but smile. I was sorry that Chou was such a lonely person, but I was glad that she trusted me, even if she couldn't trust anyone else.

"I guess you were daydreaming," she said. "Anyways, I was walking by, not looking where I was going since I was just staring at the ground, and you ran into me."

"Oh," I said. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm glad to see you out. Where were you going this early?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I was just taking a walk."

"Me, too."

"Yeah right," she said, seeing right through my lie.

"Well you obviously weren't, either," I told her, smirking.

She sighed, "So what if I was?"

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I linger in the doorway," she began singing, "of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name. Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell the story. In my field of paper flowers, and candy clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours, and watch my purple sky fly over me." **(The song is Imaginary by Evanescence. If you haven't noticed yet, Chou sings a lot of Evanescence. You will soon find out who Daiki sings most of…*evil laugh*)**

"Nice," I said, still smiling.

"Your turn," she prompted. I sighed.

"Whatever," I agreed. "I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried, but I'm still caged inside. Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself. So what if you can see, the darkest side of me? No one will ever change this animal I have become. Help me believe, it's not the real me. Somebody help me tame this animal." **(You guessed it, Three Days Grace! Sorry, but I like a lot of hard rock so I tried to find something that you guys would enjoy, to…sorry if you don't. I don't really like posting lyrics anyway, I just figured that they have to sing a little, right? O.o)**

"Great job," she said. "So what were you thinking about when you ran into me?"

A knot tightened in my stomach. I couldn't tell her the truth, so I tried to make something up. It was no use. "Um…nothing, really," I said unconvincingly.

"You need lying lessons," she laughed. "But it's okay, I won't bug you about it."

I sighed in relief.

**Ooh, climax-y! This is the start of the climax of the story, which I have decided will be ten chapters long! If you don't like it, I'm sorry. Please, please, double please leave suggestions or comments in the reviews, it really helps me to get motivated! Anyway, sorry it was short, I'm starting a new story which I might (MIGHT!) publish…I'm already on chapter five in my notebook. It is a black butler/ vampire knight fanfic where Ciel is a pureblood vampire instead of a nobleman…and Sebby is a Level E that serves him, not a demon. Sebastian decides to transfer Ciel (and his sister, who is my OC) to Cross Academy. If you want me to post it, say so in either a PM or a review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, yay! Chapter five! DEATH (Black Butler reference to Grell Sutcliff, sorry if you don't get it, it's not important)! So anyway we are getting closer to revealing Chou's true identity…dun dun dun! I'm really hyper today, sorry…it's probably because I stayed up so late yesterday. I get hyper when I'm tired. Yeah, I know, I know, I'm weird. ****J Yay weird people! Anyway…thanks to Kimietsu (a fan fiction author who I am friends with in real life, too, not just on fan fiction) I have created the idea for another story which will be completed soon, since it's a one-shot! Keep an eye out for it, it's called Clara in Anime-Land! (No, I'm not obsessed with anime? Why would you think such a thing?) Anyway, this next chapter is more focusing on Chou and a little bit about Daiki, but not much, and also one of Chou's friends might show up in this chapter or the next…damn you Kimietsu for guessing what's going to happen! Anyway, it's about to get exciting! About five more chapters to go! Sit back, grab a doughnut, and enjoy the story!**

About A Week Later

Chou Usagi's POV:

I sat on the couch with a doughnut and a book, trying to keep my mind off of my life. It was hard. I could barely concentrate on my book and I kept on thinking about Daiki and the VOCALOIDs, but mostly I was thinking about myself. What if they found out what I really was? What would happen if I suddenly went berserk again? I couldn't even stand to think about it, but I couldn't help it. My mind just kept fluttering back to that day…No. I shook my head to clear the thoughts which were chaotically racing around my mind as if it were on fire. I blinked twice and went back to reading. After an hour I had only finished one chapter since I'd been so caught up in thought, and I decided it wasn't worth the effort. So I got up and poured myself a cup of coffee. Then I sat back down and flicked on the TV. It was on Sponge-Bob. I sighed and pulled a blanket over myself, too lazy to turn the channel. Even though I didn't really like Sponge-Bob much, it wouldn't matter what was on because I couldn't pay attention, anyways. I think I actually fell asleep for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. I got up, not even bothering to turn the TV off, and opened the door. A little girl with curly brown ringlets stood in the doorway, looking shy.

"H-have you seen my puppy?" she asked nervously. "He ran away earlier this m-morning and I haven't seen him for almost an h-hour now."

"Sorry, but I haven't seen him. I haven't been outside all day," I replied regretfully.

"O-oh. Okay. P-please call me if you see him. He's really big and white and fluffy." She handed me a sloppily torn piece of plain whit paper with a phone number on it. It also had a childish drawing of a crying face and it said 'please help me find my puppy' in messy handwriting.

I smiled sadly at the little girl. "I'll tell you if I see it."

She nodded and walked away.

I closed the door and sat back down, staring out the window and thinking about that little girl. There was something…strange about her.

Daiki Mori's POV:

I sat alone at my house blaring music full volume on my iPod. I was bored and tired and altogether in a very bad mood. I thought about walking over to Chou's house and maybe going to the park or something, since I only lived about six houses down, but I decided not to. After about three or four more songs there was a knocking on the door. I took out my ear-buds angrily and threw my iPod onto the couch, walking swiftly towards the door.

"What do you wan-?" I began angrily, before realizing who it was. It was a small girl with brown ringlets and big green eyes.

"H-hello, sir," she said in a very small voice. "I'm sorry if I'm b-bothering you at all."

"Um…n-no, you're fine," I replied, still surprised.

"O-okay then. I…I was just w-wondering if you'd seen my puppy at all 'cause he ran off e-earlier and I haven't seen him since."

"No, sorry."

"Alright, sir. I'm sorry to bother you." She walked away and I closed the door, walking back to sit down.

I stared out the window, thinking about the little girl. She just didn't seem normal for some reason.

**The end!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! I'm finally ungrounded, and I will be writing hopefully one chapter for each of my stories today…if I can. Anyway, enjoy the story…chapter six! Woo hoo! (Leave suggestions for any sort of anime fanfic I could write, I have watched Shugo Chara, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Tokyo Mew Mew, Hetalia, Inu x Boku SS, Vampire Knight, and a lot of others. I was thinking about a Inu x Boku SS and Kuroshitsuji crossover, since they kind of fit together a little, in a way.) Hee hee read on for plost twists and surprises!**

The Same Day, At the Kagamines' Place!

Len's POV

I looked around anxiously. Miku was supposed to be coming over to hang out with Rin sometime today, and the idea of Miku being in my house made me nervous, even if she had come over many times before. I sighed. Why was I always so nervous about everything? Well, not everything, mostly just Miku. Then there was a knock at the door. I tensed up, ready to answer it and see Miku, but then, all of a sudden, Rin came racing down the stairs.

"Miku!" she yelled, throwing open the door. By that time I was right behind her, and the young girl at the door was definitely not Miku. She had dark brown ringlets and rusty reddish eyes that seemed to pierce my soul. I gasped, and Rin did the same.

"H-hello," the girl stammered. "I'm s-sorry to have inconvenienced you."

I was amazed that such a young girl had used the word 'inconvenienced,' but I tried to shrug it off. I waited for a moment, but Rin remained silent, so I spoke.

"Hi! I'm Len Kagamine, and that's my sister, Rin-chan. I'm sorry, but I don't think I know you. Do you know her Rin-onee-chan?" I asked.

Rin only shook her head, and I smiled at the girl. "Sorry." I began to close the door, but she put one of her little hands on it to hold it open. I was amazed by her strength, but I pretended I hadn't noticed. "Won't your mother be worried if your not home soon?" I asked.

The little girl shook her head and looked up at me. I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "P-please, Sir…Kagamine-san. I l-lost my doggy. I haven't seen him since early this morning, and I need to find him. He's big and white and fluffy!"

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen-"

Just then, I saw a flash of bluish hair, and Miku appeared behind the little girl.

"M-Miku!" I stuttered, utterly surprised by her quick appearance.

Miku looked at me inquisitively. "Who's this?" she asked.

"U-um, I-I don't know. She just came over asking if we'd s-seen her dog…"

"I'll be leaving, then," the girl said. "If you see the doggy, he shouldn't hurt you much. He answers to Pluto."

And then she was gone.

Kaito's POV:

I sat in my big, fluffy, blue chair in the living room and sighed. I was so bored! I wondered what Miku, Len and Rin were doing, but didn't bother to call and ask. I didn't really want to go anywhere. So I sat there for a few minutes and waited for something- anything- exciting to happen. But nothing did. I dozed off, and was awakened a half of an hour later by a faint knocking sound on the front door. I stretched and got up, walking to the door. I opened it, revealing a small, brown haired girl. Her eyes were a strange shade- almost red.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?" I tried to sound nice and stuff, like I was talking to a little kid, but I was too tired.

"Um…hello, sir. I was looking for my doggy. It ran away this morning, and I haven't seen him since."

"Sorry, haven't seen him."

"Oh…if you do see him-"

She was cut off by a group of people running down the street, calling her name.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan, please wait up!" yelled a girl in the front of the group. She was waving on arm hysterically, and her shoulder-length brown hair was swaying back and forth with every step she took. She looked pretty out of breath. Behind her a little ways was a guy with lavender tinted hair. He looked pretty bored and pissed off, with his thumbs in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. Even further behind him was a line of people. The first and most noticeable was a man with chocolaty brown hair and reddish eyes. He was tall and largely built, but not fat at all. Next to him on one side was a girl with blond hair and strangely yellowish eyes. She looked extremely pissed off- even more so than the lavender-haired guy. On the other side of the girl was another guy who had spiked blond hair and playfully bright blue eyes. He looked really happy and stupid. On the other side of the brown haired guy, there was another blond guy who had his hair naturally down and whose eyes were greenish. On the other side of him stood another brown-haired guy who had gray eyes. He just looked bored. On his back there was a red-headed girl who was gnawing on some Pocky and also looked pretty much bored and blank. They were, in truth, an odd group of people. And then I noticed the final member of the group, who was walking behind the spiky blond guy. He had spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. He completed the strangeness of the group very well. I had to hold back from laughing at the sight of the first girl, who was running very slowly and looked so out of breath that she might pass out.

**You have just witnessed the transformation of this VOCALOID fan fiction into a Vampire Knight crossover! Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will be posting more soon. Also, look for the first chapter of my new story! It's a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler fan fiction, and it will be posted soon. And I am not a yaoi fan girl, so don't worry about that at all! Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey nerds! How 'ya doing? As you can see, I am in a very weird mood today…probably too much candy. I had more candy today (my dad's birthday) than I did yesterday (Valentine's Day). XD Enjoy the next chapter, sorry it took so goddamn long to update! Whee!**

Chou's POV:

After that girl left, I was so nervous and jittery that I had to call Daiki. I knew what the girl was now. I could tell.

Daiki's POV:

I answered the phone to Chou, who sounded pretty upset. Turns out, the little girl had been to her house, too.

Rin's POV:

I stood there, still as a statue, still in shock.

Len's POV:

Rin wasn't moving, so I called Miku for help. She tried to call Kaito, but couldn't reach him, so she called Daiki and Chou instead, who were together at Chou's place.

Kaito's POV:

The weird people turned out to be a group of students, who had lost track of the little girl at a park nearby. I let them in and offered them snacks. I found that I had a missed call on my phone. It was from Miku. I cursed myself for not paying enough attention to her. I called her back.

Miku's POV:

I was at Chou's house with Daiki, Len, and Rin now. My phone rang. It was Kaito. I didn't answer, because at least I knew he was at home now.

Chou's POV:

For some reason unknown to me, everyone had gathered at my house. I was somewhat glad and very relieved when Miku proposed going to Kaito's place instead.

Daiki's POV:

Chou grabbed my sleeve as we left and pulled me out the door after them, as if I'd get left behind without guidance.

Rin's POV:

I still haven't talked at all, or even moved without assistance from Len, yet.

Len's POV:

I'm seriously worried about Rin, but no one will listen because they're all freaking out about that little girl.

Kaito's POV:

Miku didn't answer her phone. I'm worried for her and angry at myself, but the strangers seem nice enough, except that they're eating all of my food.

Miku's POV:

I made the decision to bring everyone to Kaito's house without asking his permission first. If the girl had been to his house, too, then something was up, and I was scared.

Chou's POV:

I know the time is coming soon. I'll have to tell them eventually, and they're not going to like what they hear. They might kick me out of the VOCALOIDs. I'm nervous.

Daiki's POV:

We marched down the street for a good ten minutes. I think I can see Kaito's house from here. I wonder if this has anything to do with Chou's secret…

Rin's POV:

…

Len's POV:

I can see Kaito's house now. I wonder why Miku wanted to bring us here…wait, the front door is open…and the little girl is coming out of the house!

Kaito's POV:

Suddenly everyone is in a panic. First the strangers couldn't find the little girl, then we heard her laughing and calling to some people outside. We ran out to check on her and saw Miku and the others coming up the street towards my house. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the little girl.

Miku's POV:

No…it can't be! Not only was the little girl at Kaito's house, but she still is! And now we are here too!


End file.
